The invention relates to a system for foot therapy and a device therefor.
The human foot extending between toes and heel is a complex structure of many bones, muscles and nerves for complex functions supporting and providing information to the body. The functional complexity is confirmed anecdotally by the idiom of cold feet, the convention linking wet feet and colds and studies known a reflexology that link portions of the feet (right and left) to other parts of the body such as the lung, liver and stomach. Foot therapy therefore includes therapy for both foot and body structures.